warhammerfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Taurox Mosiężny Byk
Taurox Mosiężny Byk jest potężnym wodzem minotaurów, który sieje postarach na szlakach kupieckich i ziemiach leżących przy Wielkim Lesie w Talabeclandzie. Nosi on wiele różnych imion. Jego pobratymcy nazywają go Śmierciorogim, Krwiobestią lub też Bezwstydnym. Taurox wzbudza szczere przerażenie w mieszkańcach Imperium i to nie tylko dlatego, że przewodzi niespotykanej dotąd liczbie gorów i ungorów. Po Talabeclandzie od dawna krążą plotki o tym krwiożerczym wojowniku, którego Niszczycielskie Potęgi obdarzyły ciałem z żywego metalu. right Mosiężny Byk stoi na czele wielkiego plemienia składającego się w przeważającej części z ciężko opancerzonych grup minotaurów. Plemię nigdzie nie zostaje na dłużej, pokonując tysiące kilometrów w poszukiwaniu godnej zdobyczy. Ilekroć wyczują w powietrzu zapach swych wrogów, wojownicy wpadają w nieposkromiony szał i natychmiast ruszają, by zabijać bez opamiętania. Żadne plemię zielonoskórych, ludzka osada, ani słabsza grupa zwierzoludzi nie może czuć się bezpieczna, gdy Taurox przebywa w pobliżu. Ponurą reputację Śmierciorogiego wspierają liczne relacje imperialnych myśliwych, którzy byli świadkami niezliczonych zniszczeń, jakich dopuściła się w lasach Starego Świata nieposkromiona armia minotaurów. Zwiadowcy podążający krwawym szlakiem, jaki pozostawił po sobie Mosiężny Byk, opowiadali później o miasteczkach, garnizonach, obozach biczowników, świątyniach i nadrzecznych osadach, po których pozostały jedynie zgliszcza oraz zmasakrowane trupy. Ponoć ślady krwi ciągnęły się za zwierzoludźmi przez wiele kilometrów. Zwłoki pozostawione przez Tauroxa nie zawsze da się rozpoznać. Czasami zrozpaczone rodziny muszą rozpoznawać swoich zmarłych krewnych po tak drobnych śladach, jak na przykład porzucony but lub złamany miecz. Największy niepokój wzbudzają jednak sugestie zwiadowców, którzy twierdzą, że armia Mosiężnego Byka kieruje się prosto do Talabheim i z każdym dniem staje się coraz liczniejsza. Sam Taurox stanowi ogromne zagrożenie. Ten niepowstrzymany wojownik jest niemal nieczuły na ból, a jeden jego wściekły ryk wystarczy, by przegnać nawet najbardziej doświadczonych żołnierzy. Choć stale jest otoczony zgrają walczących w jego imieniu minotaurów, Śmierciorogi zawsze wyróżnia się w bitwie. Jego umięśnione, mosiężne ciało góruje nad wszystkimi innymi zwierzoludźmi, a z metalowej paszczy, którą zdobią wyjątkowo ostre rogi, stale ścieka strużka śliny. Historia Taurox nie zawsze był abominacją wykonaną z żywego metalu. Niegdyś żył jako zwyczajny minotaur. Szybko udało mu się wywalczyć tytuł wodza, za pomocą siły wymuszając swoją wolę na innych mieszkańcach puszczy. Bez wahania powalał każdego, kto ośmielił się spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy, a następnie pożerał pokonanego delikwenta żywcem. Śmierciorogi nie znał pojęcia litości, a ziemia pod jego stopami stale była przesiąknięta krwią zarówno wrogów, jak i sojuszników. Bestialstwo Tauroxa sprawiło, że pewnej nocy jeden z wysłanników Mrocznych Bogów przeniknął do świata śmiertelników. Szczątki zwierzoczłeka zmasakrowanego przez Bezwstydnego stanowiły dla demona idealmą bramę. Przeklęta istota miała krwistoczerwoną skórę, a jej ciało znaczyła sieć nabrzmiałych żył. Demon skierował swoje czarne oczy ku Śmierciorogiemu, oceniając jego siłę. To posunięcie okazało się błędem. Zanim stwór zdążył wypowiedzieć choćby sylabę w swoim plugawym języku, minotaur złapał go za gardło i jednym ruchem odgryzł mu głowę. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, lecz po kilku sekundach ciałem Tauroxa zawładnął potężny wstrząs. Minotaur opadł na kolana, podczas gdy jego umysłem zawładnęły wizje świata skąpanego we krwi i wypełnionego stosami zwłok. Taurox zaczął przeraźliwie warczeć i ryczeć, rzucając się na boki w bolesnych konwulsjach. Gdy w końcu odzyskał zmysły, chwycił za swój topór i zaczął mordować swoich współplemieńców jednego po drugim. Na tym się jednak nie skończyło. Przez następny rok i jeden dzień Taurox szalał po okolicznych ziemiach, zabijając każdą istotę, jaka stanęła mu na drodze. Plemiona zwierzoludzi, sabaty czarownic, wędrowne karawany Strzygan, imperialne patrole, dumni rycerze, dwugłowi giganci i ogrzy najemnicy ginęli w straszliwych mękach pod ostrzem Śmierciorogiego. Ostatecznie dotarł on do doliny Lietberg, gdzie dokonał rzeźi tak okrutnej, że ślady krwi zniknęły dopiero po wielu latach. Wyczerpany Taurox padł wreszcie na ziemię, zanurzając się w kałuży posoki. Starcie wyczerpało wszystkie jego siły, więc minotaur pewnie by tam umarł, gdyby nie fakt, że bogowie Chaosu mieli jeszcze wobec niego plany. W świetle plugawego księżyca Taurox odrodził się. Podniósł głowę i ryknął gniewnie, a krew spływała z niego strumieniami. Bogowie nagrodzili niecne uczynki minotaura, dając mu ciało z metalu. Dzięki niemu Taurox już nigdy potem nie zaznał zmęczenia. Całkowicie pogrążył się on w nienawiści, która paliła go od środka. Śmierciorogi natychmiast zaczął spijać krew, którą rozlał na ziemi. Ta gromadziła się w jego mosiężnym ciele, gdzie zaczynała wrzeć, wypełniając minotaura nową siłą. Wznosząc swój topór ku górze, Taurox wyruszył, by kontynuować swoje mordy. Tym razem miał się już nie zatrzymać. Mosiężny Byk przestanie zabijać dopiero wtedy, gdy sam legnie w grobie. Pomysły na przygody *Ciało Mosiężnego Byka stanowi dla czarodziejów z Kolegium Złota obiekt szczerego zainteresowania. Daliby wiele, by móc je zbadać. Z tego powodu wynajęli grupę poszukiwaczy przygód. Czarodzieje dowiedzieli się o sanktuarium Khorna, do którego zmierza Taurox. Chcą, by wojownicy dotarli tam pierwsi, oczyścili całe to miejsce i urządzili zasadzkę na minotaura. Co może pójść nie tak, nie licząc tego, że wszystko? *Osłabione niedawną zarazą Talabheim obawia się ataku Mosiężnego Byka. Na dodatek zaczynają chodzić plotki o tajemniczych wydarzeniach w dolinie Lietberg. Zdesperowani włodarze miasta nie mogą wysłać tam swoich żołnierzy, więc posiłkują się pomocą najemników. Na miejscu okaże się, że opuszczoną doliną zawładnęła Mroczna Magia, a demony szaleją tam bez ustanku. Dawna rzeź Tauroxa wypełniła okolicę plugawą mocą, co postanowiła wykorzystać pewna czarownica, ukrywając się tam i w tajemnicy studiując zakazane arkana. Czy poszukiwacze przygód zdołają ją pokonać, a co ważniejsze, czy uda im się znaleźć w dolinie sposób na osłabienie Mosiężnego Byka? *Dotąd armia Mosiężnego Byka szalała po Talabeclandzie niepowstrzymana przez nikogo. Sieje ona śmierć w całej prowincji. Z jakiegoś powodu jednak unikała jednej z wiosek leżącej w sąsiedztwie Wielkiego Lasu. Ktoś wreszcie zwrócił na to uwagę. Sprawę trzeba jak najszybciej zbadać. Czy wieśniacy zawiązali przymierze z minotaurem? To dość wątpliwe wytłumaczenie, biorąc pod uwagę krwiożerczość Tauroxa. Być może chodzi o kamienny krąg położony tuż obok wioski. Niektórzy zaczynają plotkować o potężnym artefakcie Taala, którego boi się sam Śmierciorogi. Źródła Warhammer Armies: Beastmen Kategoria:Bohaterowie Zwierzoludzi